


a world of love for me and you

by lesbianbey



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Drugs mention, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, References to Drug Dealing, light humor, shao/mylene friendship, there aren't any triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Mylene Cruz believed in love at first sight.Shaolin Fantastic doesn't know shit about love.Zeke Figuero never thought he could love anyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is the fourth fic I've written in this fandom. but, through the word of god, anything is possible so jot that down
> 
> this was supposed to be a one shot but then I was like...I'd be doing this fandom so dirty if I did stop at one chapter so it's a three part! hope y'all enjoy!

As cliché as it might sound, Mylene Cruz believed in love at first sight.

When she was only a child, she met Zeke Figuero and at that moment she believed that love at first sight was real. She would catch him staring almost all the time and it made her blush and giggle and feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but they never spoke on it.

Zeke would try to woo her with words, calling her his butterscotch queen (she loves butterscotch) and saying she's his, forever, but Mylene wouldn't say anything back because she doesn't want to ruin what they have.

They have chemistry, but they also have friendship.

When they're sixteen and it gets warmer and warmer, Zeke's the man with a plan, but Mylene has bigger ones. It doesn't stop them from sealing the deal, but Mylene realizes something else.

That look? The one Zeke's been giving her for so long? She sees the same face when he looks at this...new kid. Shaolin fucking Fantastic, whatever the fuck his name is. Mylene doesn't trust him and doesn't like him, at all, but she loves Zeke and she wants nothing more than to make him happy.

She thinks about it, and there's only one way to do this. But who does she talk to first? Well, one person is in front of her right now.

"Disco duck." She ignores the nickname, and enters the temple. She tries, really hard, not to let her knees buckle once she smells that familiar stench of weed in the air. Her ultimate weakness. "I don't remember inviting you over...or giving you the address to this place."

"We needa talk."

With a sigh, Shao closes the door and glares at Mylene. "What?"

"..." God, all this time she's been thinking in how to say what she wanted to say and now that she's here, she has nothing?

"I don't got all day."

Why did she even come here? "Here's the deal. You don't like me, and I damn sure don't like you. I don't trust you at all. I think you're a bad influence on Zeke with your little drug business and the music thing. However, I know you love him."

"I'on know what you talking about."

Mylene snorts, already seeing through the lie. "Don't give me that bullshit, Shao. You may not know what love is, exactly, but you know you have feelings for Zeke. You think you can get away with it, but I can see through you. You transparent as fuck, Shao."

"What's your fucking point, Mylene?" Shao inquires.

"He loves me, and as much as I don't like it, he loves you. I say we should just...allow him to love us both."

"Love us both? Are you suggesting…"

"Yes, I am." Mylene doesn't say anything else. She just watches (with amusement) as Shao goes through a pretty long face journey of shock, bewilderment, and some type of relief. Honestly, she really tries not to laugh. "I know you're trying to think how did I suggest something like this, but I kinda need an answer before he comes—"

Too late. "Yo, Shao, I got this new—uh, what's going on?"

"Shit," Mylene says quickly under her breath and turns her head towards Zeke, who is still confused.

"Yeah Mylene, what"s going on?"

Mylene gives Shao a deadly stare, then turns back to Zeke. Might as well get straight to the point. "I suggested that we should be together. All three of us."

"Wait, what?" Zeke could barely understand what that means. "What makes you think that will work out?"

"You're already with me, and you can also be with Shao. As for Shao and me...that's never gonna happen but I'm sure we can work things out and learn to be civil. That is…" Mylene turns her head in Shao's direction, giving him a knowing look. "If he's willing to commit to that end of the deal."

"I'm willing to be civil," Shao replies.

"...I don't know about this." Mylene groans, raising her hands up dramatically. "You two hate each other, and you might...I don't know if this is a good idea."

Of course he would think that's a bad idea. Mylene thought this would just be a civil conversation with Shao and then when they were ready, they will tell Zeke. This is not going to plan. "Ok, how about this. You go on a date with Shao. You two can discuss your feelings and then you can decide if you want to do this. Not too much pressure."

"That sounds—"

"What's wrong Books? Don't wanna go on a date with me?"

A short silence passes, until Zeke sighs. "Ok. One date." Shao tries not to grin, but Mylene can already see the excitement in his eyes. "However, if this doesn't work out, you can forget all about this."

"Deal," Mylene agrees, then turns to Shao. "And, if it does, you have to find a way to quit selling drugs."

"What? That's how I make my—" Zeke gives Shao a look, that Mylene couldn't read at all. She furrows her eyebrows together. "I...alright. I'll find a way."

Zeke grins, seeming satisfied with that answer. "Good, so about that date…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers sorry this is late but I wanted to finish chapter 2 of this fic lol

Shaolin Fantastic doesn't know shit about love.

His parents are dead and was long dead before they actually died, and Fat Annie uses him for her own benefit. The only other person he looks up to for any kind of support is Flash, but their relationship is already rocky due to the shit Zeke and the rest of the Get Down Brothers did with the fake DJ'ing and shit. So...if you were to ask Shaolin Fantastic about love, he wouldn't answer you with shit.

Yet, here he is, looking at himself one last time for this date that Mylene suggested. "Yo, Books, your bitch is crazy," he mutters to himself. Honestly, who the fuck suggests an open relationship? Why did she even do that? That means he has to get along with Mylene and he already has a hard time trusting anyone. He can barely trust himself, let alone another person.

However, Mylene was right. He does have feelings for Zeke. What DJ has feelings for their wordsmith, he doesn't know. However, it's there and he's not gonna pass up an opportunity to see if this can work out. Plus, Zeke likes him too and that matters above anything.

"Shao? You in here?"

"Yeah." Shao turns around and gets the door, looking at his date for the night.

"Wow."

"Shut up, Zeke." The short silence is interrupted with a laugh on Zeke's end, but Shao doesn't even crack a smile. "So are we leaving or not?"

"Come on." Shao resists the urge to take Zeke's hand when he extends it, instead pretending he didn't see it and exits the temple, with Zeke right behind him. There's nothing but silence as they're walking, now that Zeke catches up with a slightly faster Shao and they're side by side, with nothing but the tiny bit of sunset at quarter to eight, and the streetlights coming on, slowly on their own.

Shao has never been on a date, which isn't very surprising, what with his questioning sexuality and the chokehold Fat Annie has on him. He doesn't know how this works, so of course he's reluctant to hold Zeke's hand or to take a compliment that isn't related to music or some shit. Whatever the fuck Mylene does with Zeke when they want to be alone could be considered dates...or when Dizzee spends his time with some mysterious tagger and Shao's supposed to pretend he doesn't know a damn thing about what the artist does.

Nonetheless, he feels like he can open himself up to trust Books. Eventually, as their relationship (whether romantic or or not) progresses, he knows that trusting Zeke Figuero will not backfire.

After getting on the train, they get off after several stops, and Shao feels like he has entered a new realm. "You took me to white central?"

"Yeah because there's this showing of a movie I think you might like." Shao rolls his eyes, but follows Zeke to this place, whereever the fuck it is. What he realizes, though, it isn't that far and it's outside rather than inside, and there's only a few other people there that none of them recognize (which is good, because they don't need problems). "I saw it being advertised and I thought of you."

"Look at you, thinking of me." Shaolin resists the urge to smile, though his eyes fail him. But, Zeke isn't looking directly at him. "So, what is it?"

"If you would watch it, you'll figure it out." Shao gives up, and decides to watch the previews. Once the subtitles came on, Shao realized just how much Zeke knows him.

"A Kung Fu movie?"

"Yeah...unless you don't like them."

Shao could kiss Zeke right now. Instead, he turns around and pays Zeke no mind, but not before hearing a fond chuckle next to him.

The movie is about two hours long, and right when the credits roll, neither Shao nor Zeke move from their designated spots. It's not that they didn't want to, it's because no one is even here and the silence may actually work for the benefit of them both. However some worker showed up and kicked them out, so they make their way to the train station again. It's silent again, much like when they were on their way here and Shao was nervous as hell but feeling like he can trust someone other than himself. Only...with a little more tension because it's over and there has to be some time in the night to address this relationship they have.

Luckily for Shaolin, the train cart's empty. "Say something so I know you're not just sitting there, Books."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The one time I need you to use your words, and you can't use them." Shao laughs, but it isn't filled with humor. "We just had a date, nigga."

"I'm aware."

"And i'm 100% sure that you know how I feel about you."

"I am."

"And this was just to explore what we have and then talk—"

"I know, and…" Zeke stops himself, and dramatically inhales. "As much as this confuses me, because I've never thought of being with two people...I can't see my life without you or Mylene. You both are important to me."

"What are you saying?" Shao inquires carefully.

Zeke reaches over and kisses Shao. It surprises Shao for a few seconds (and if he wasn't so deep in his feelings for Zeke he would've pushed away) but then he kisses back, only for Zeke to pull away and just grin, that stupid grin of his.

"I love the both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final part!!! hope y'all enjoyed this...maybe maybe not idk

Zeke Figuero never thought he could love anyone else.

When he met Mylene Cruz, he said from the get go that he was gonna wife her up...and, well, he kinda did. He's in the process. However, when he met Shaolin Fantastic in the beginning of Summer 1977 after a wild goose chase for a record, he also said that if he weren't with Mylene he would see himself with Shao...and he does. Surprisingly.

After his date with Shao he made it abundantly clear to the both of them that despite not understanding what Mylene suggested, he wanted to try. The last thing he wanted was to lose either Mylene or Shao, and they both understood, which is why they seemingly smoothed things down and are getting on a lot better than before, and also none of them appear jealous when Zeke is with the other person.

But, that rarely happens because they're almost always together.

"Oh my god."

Shao raises an eyebrow at Mylene. "What?"

"I love weed." Shao rolls his eyes while Zeke snorts, almost over the record they are playing.

"Whatever, disco queen. You wanna learn this shit or not?" Mylene immediately gets up from the lumpy sofa and makes her way towards the turntables. Shao offered to teach Mylene the art of the Get Down since, of course, she requested. Plus, she wanted to stop hating on it long enough to understand it. "So, basically, the get down part is the instrumental that us DJ's play over and over. It doesn't hurt the record, don't worry."

"Ok, but how do you figure out what is the Get Down part?"

"We use our ears, and then we use this crayon." Shao still had the purple crayon, so he pulls it out of his back pocket. "Once we find it, we map it out, and play it over and over while our mans over there, the wordsmith, raps over it with his rhyming skills. We also have Ra, Boo, and Dizzee because it can't just be Books supplying us with the vocals, but he does write the lyrics. And me? I'm the conductor."

"Shaolin's the DJ that we call conductor," Zeke says lamely.

"Why do you call him Books though?"

"Because all MC's need a name," Shao replies. "You and I both know how smart he is, Mylene. That should be no brainer. Also, you don't really see him without his note book, now do you?"

"I can hear y'all talking shit about me."

Mylene and Shao roll their eyes. "Why did we agree to date him...together?"

"Because we love him," Mylene answers, halfheartedly. "Anyways thanks Shao. I gotta go meet Yolanda and Regina at the record company."

"Gonna make another disco hit for me to get down to?"

"You ain't touching that record!" Mylene says playfully, and makes her way towards Zeke.

"A'ight, bet! Zeke's gonna be giving that record copy to me so watch your words, Mylene Cruz!" Shao couldn't stop laughing, and it's music to Zeke's ears. He loves it when Mylene and Shao argue playfully instead of glaring at each other and wishing they can beat each other's asses. Mylene kisses Zeke for a couple seconds, then nods once to Shao before disappearing. Shao looks at Zeke with a look. "You are gonna give me a copy, right Books?"

"We'll see." Zeke gets up and walks up to Shao, cupping his face with one hand. "Thank you."

"For what exactly, Books?"

"For making Mylene understand the get down better."

"She asked," Shao shrugs. "It would be inconsiderate to just turn her down. She's just a kid, you know?"

"You're not that old, Shaolin," Zeke laughs.

"Don't say shit just because you're taller than me, Ezekiel." Zeke places his forehead against Shao's, despite still laughing.

"You soft, Shao. You would have never done this regardless of your relationship with Mylene. That's what I love about you."

"Nigga shut up." Before they get any closer though, the door opens again and quickly, Zeke backs away while Shao pretends he's interested in his turntable.

"You two are something else! I just came to get my purse!" Mylene laughs, and grabs her mentioned purse. Shao throws a pencil at her. "Actually...y'all wanna come with me? It's better than staying inside this stuffy ass Shaolin Temple."

Shao gives Mylene an offended look. "Stuffy? Quit playin'. It's ok in here."

"I'm only gonna ask once and then my offer expires once I leave." Zeke and Shao look at each other, and shrug before following her.


End file.
